


Professional

by cledritch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Crushes, Entertainment Company AU, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Idols, Intern Sicheng, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sicheng's kind of a Workahlic, Solo Artist! Johnny, Taeyong's his mentor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Workplace Relationship, it's very vague though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/pseuds/cledritch
Summary: Where his professionalism has gone, he doesn’t know.(Or Sicheng's job didn't include falling for the client.)





	Professional

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DT469KUVMAAFIS3.jpg) literally 9 hours ago and wrote this immediately. Here you go.

He likes to think of himself as a professional.

Dong Sicheng has Lee Taeyong’s strictness embedded into him after working with him for ten months, rules memorized like the back of his hand. His hyung always wanted him to keep everything civil so as to not make their clients feel unsafe.  It’s one of the perks on being in a company that organized idol events, meeting new people whose faces are plastered all over the billboards. They’ve hired almost exclusively to stop sasaengs from getting their grabby mitts on idols who just want to do their job without hassle.

Sicheng is polite to their clients mostly due to upbringing but he’s made sure that he doesn’t take bull from them just because they were famous.

He’s dealt with meltdowns, of unrealistic time management that he’d have to break it himself and one time, being given so many flowers because the idol wanted to be given a trampoline in the middle of a performance. Sicheng didn’t give the trampoline but he did issue for the moving platform and everyone was satisfied.

Taeyong was always proud of him, for getting this far. Imagining his little protégé from China who barely spoke Korean when he came to the country now speaking to famous people like he’s one of them brings a tear to his eye.

There are other members of the crew like Donghyuck who is part-time singing too, the kid who’s the go-to when another younger idol won’t listen to authority and he manages to calm them. Then there’s Yukhei, looking like he could be an idol one day but is content with working for his Grandmother’s flower shop and sending the arrangements for the events. He’s the one who Sicheng speaks Chinese with, eating lunch together when the homesickness comes and the company is appreciated. There’re older members who Sicheng always avoided because they really intimidated him, especially when Jongdae and Minseok start arguing over the control panel and the break rooms.  Of course, there’s Taeyong who everyone already suspects is being groomed to inherit the company because Joonmyun is so fond of his hard-working personality.

Sicheng knows his boundaries. He’s met Oh Sehun, his inspiration and kept a calm visage as they shook hands and discussed business without showing how he wants to crumple on the floor and cry in happiness. The model was tall too and he’s really happy he didn’t embarrass himself so much that Sehun gave him his autograph. (Taeyong probably told him and Sicheng has the paper framed hanging on his wall.) There was the time he met the idol group Red Velvet who are also Joonmyun’s favorite and he didn’t shake as much when they took a picture with him and everyone else. He accidentally stepped on Wendy’s long skirt as the domino effect happened and they all fell, laughter echoing because the picture was a good blooper.

Idols are people, Sicheng knows. That’s why he gives them the same decency as one would to ordinary people.

So, he’s a professional.

He repeated that to himself every time he catches sight of a particular person that’s been clouding his mind lately.

Seo Youngho.

Stage name Johnny, singer and occasional radio broadcast host. Owner of hands that drift on piano keys like he’s creating art and soft hair that frames his face like a halo. There’s always a friendly smile on his lips as he walked through the halls then a heartfelt expression as he sung his heart out to thousands that crowd the stage when he’s performing. Youngho’s the person that makes friends wherever he goes, charms people without realizing that he’d be really surprised when interviews come when he’s told he has a good popularity with his fellow idols. For god’s sake, he’s Sehun’s close friend because they used to be roommates back in the day. Youngho’s also the one who helped Sicheng when he had collapsed on the stairwell after a 48-hour all-nighter where he needed to finish reports. There was nothing professional about Sicheng with his rumpled suit, crazy eyes and ripping his hair as he deliriously called Youngho “Broccolli”. A memory Sicheng repressed to this day and what makes him bolt when Youngho makes an appearance, leaving Donghyuck to deal with him.

So professional.

Sicheng is not afraid of Youngho thinking that it was a mistake to let the company organize due to his behavior. Taeyong already gives them all the street credit they need and the elder is actually Youngho’s best friend. He knew about how Taeyong would call up Youngho during days he was at his lowest, where the tension in his shoulders is too much and the pressure he’s implementing into himself gets the best of him. Sicheng once found them sitting on the floor of one of the many practice rooms, singing off-key and talking in hushed whispers.

Taeyong who Sicheng saw as good at taking care of others turned to Taeyong who also has his own low point. He then started to let the elder know he was doing well and give him snacks, the smile that came only fueling Sicheng’s joy.

So at first, Sicheng admired Youngho. He stopped bolting when Youngho came in the same room. He noted that Youngho always seemed to turn his direction but continued walking. Almost as if sensing Sicheng’s there to avoid him. The first time he just continued listening to Taeyong giving instructions on the room arrangements for this foreign idol group, Youngho skid to a halt that made them both turn to him. His eyes are comically wide, mouth hanging open on his straw as their gazes met.

Then it morphed into the nicest smile that Sicheng swore made him blush. “A few months late to ask but how are you? Still gonna call me broccoli?”

Taeyong doubled over in laughter. Sicheng knew he’s never going to hear the end of it.

 

They started hanging out.

Well, in the sense. Youngho is assigned to Sicheng for his schedules this time, an act that had Sicheng raising an eyebrow at Taeyong. The elder whistled innocently, citing that maybe it would be good for Youngho to have someone other than him to help. Apparently, it’s because Youngho’s working on a Chinese album and he needed Sicheng’s help because he is an expert. It sounded stretched and Sicheng saw how the elder is wringing his hands behind his back. He’s lying. But for what, he doesn’t know. Taeyong’s going to Thailand too so he can’t monitor Youngho himself anyways.

For the first few weeks, they just meet up in the building. Sometimes it’s in the cafeteria where Youngho asks him where he’s from and the common questions where you get to know each other.

“So your name isn’t Winwin, then?” he said when Sicheng introduced himself properly out of habit, hand outstretched. Youngho’s kept a firm grip on it, warmth seeping into the other’s hand from the air-conditioning of the board room. Too warm.

Sicheng nodded. “Taeyong-hyung calls me that other than because it’s easier to say. I’ve gotten used to hearing it.”

Youngho tilted his head in contemplation before he grinned “Then you won’t mind if I do the same?” There’s a giddiness Sicheng can’t place in his tone. He nodded again mostly out of confusion.

“Why not? Hyung’s friends with you so I guess you can.” Youngho’s face fell before Sicheng can re-evaluate his words. Mulling over it, he flushed that he sounded like he’s only doing this because Taeyong is making him. While it’s not far from the truth, it makes him feel shitty nonetheless. So he opened his mouth to remedy the situation but Youngho’s already speaking.

“To be fair, I set myself up for it.” His smile is precious, Sicheng unhelpfully thought. The motion makes him lips nicer, corners pulled enough to see a little gums and his cupid’s bow is oddly distracting.

He replied with a lame “Perhaps, Seo-ssi.”

Youngho scoffed and only then did he retract his hand to make a sassy hand gesture. “Oh, god. Don’t be so formal.”

Sicheng laughed at that. “Alright, Johnny-ssi.”

“We’ll work on that.”

They spent a lot of time together. It’s honestly jarring when they didn’t for Sicheng. He may have other priorities to deal with like paperwork or giving the due requirements for the upcoming projects but when he has free time, he gets a text from Youngho visit him in the practice rooms. There, Youngho sung the lines he learned from Sicheng who corrected his pronunciation at times. He kept singing until Sicheng finds himself being lulled by his smooth baritone then snapping out of it when his phone goes off. The song becomes longer as the notes are filled out and the sequence arranged. During the times Youngho is strumming his guitar, his fingers catch Sicheng’s eyes and he can’t look away. He has nice hands, calloused from the instruments he’s learned and still so soft when they brush against his when he gives him water.

“Don’t you have school, Winwin?”

“Not this semester. Well, this is kind of my lessons,” he made a vague motion at himself, particularly his identification card “An apprenticeship if you will.”

Youngho smiled and Sicheng’s running out of ideas on how to describe how handsome it is “Let me guess. Business Ad?”

Sicheng snorted “Typical.”

“Hm. Really? I don’t really know what else you like.”

“I major in Dance.”

The glint in Youngho’s eyes told him he has to dance for him one of these days. Mostly to please him or impress him and god, he’s really into deep when he already thinks of brushing up his moves when he goes home.

Kun, his roommate and established babysitter, made a face that said ‘I know you have a crush’ and it’s not helping Sicheng. Especially when he’s stretching early in the morning while Kun watched him, thick textbook forgotten as he casually says “Have you embarrassed yourself in front of your crush yet?”

Sicheng almost slipped and hit his crotch. He sputtered at Kun like a fish, words failing to come to him before he just gritted his teeth. Ignore him and be childish, he decided. But Kun knew him well and smirked like he already has all the answers.

“Good luck in not fucking things up.”

“Shut up, gege.”

Even Taeyong is seeing how close they have become. Youngho lets his hand rest on either Sicheng’s shoulder when he’s next to him or on his hip while they’re waiting for drinks. It’s almost subconscious even that Sicheng doesn’t bring it up. The elder is unaware when he rubs circles on Sicheng’s hipbone, confused on why the other is flushing so red. Taeyong caught the motion before he sent Sicheng a mischievous smile.

The next day, Youngho is blushing as he apologized for it. Taeyong probably told him. And Sicheng’s too busy thinking at how to say he likes it without looking like a creep to hear Youngho whisper something about comfort.

They don’t talk about it again. Youngho does do it from time to time and Sicheng lets him.

There’s a nagging feeling in his gut and a voice in his head almost sounding like Taeyong yelling about boundaries. There’s nothing in Sicheng’s assignment about feeding Youngho by the hand when they shared food, sleeping on his shoulder after a grueling day or the elder laying his head on his lap to strum his guitar idly and the blooming feeling in his chest is becoming a nuisance when it becomes _real._

Still, work is work. He can deny the rumors there might be something between them to the bowels of hell. Youngho’s good-natured about answering questions about who his muse is, people seeing him with some boy and that they were close. He’d shoot them down with rational reasons (His muse are his fans, he’s close with a lot of people and even sends a shout-out to Ten, his other best friend who is a celebrity in Thailand) and act as if nothing happened.

It made Sicheng a little disappointed. That he’s delving head first only to get his head busted open. He doesn’t want to compromise his job after Taeyong has helped him so much and yet…he doesn’t want to think that he’s doing just because of that.

He’s really screwed.

One time, Sicheng is sitting in the break room while Youngho plays a few chords on his guitar. His ankle is hooked on one of the chair’s leg, the other taping on the metal railing as he hummed the beginning of his new song.

“You’ve really helped.” He said, out of the blue. Sicheng choked on his water, covering his mouth to stop spilling before he raised an eyebrow.

“That’s my job.”

Youngho frowned at that, eyes lowering to avoid Sicheng’s and sighed. He put his guitar on the table before taking a deep breath “Can you be honest with me?”

Oh no. Sicheng’s heart plummeted. This was going to be bad, he knew it. Youngho finally knows he has a big ugly crush on him. He’s probably going to lay him off as gentle as he could and ask Taeyong to replace him because he can’t do the one thing he’s supposed to do-

“You’re not friends with me because your boss says so right?” Youngho’s voice is soft, effectively cutting Sicheng’s train of thought. It’s child-like how Youngho’s shoulders raised to make his body smaller, awkward when he’s tall and thin. It’s not what Sicheng expected that he stood up immediately in shock.

“N-No!” he shrieked then slapped his hands over his mouth. When Youngho’s attention is back on him he continued “While arranging your schedule is my job…” he mulled over what to say next before clicking his tongue “It’s not really my job to help you prank Taeyong-hyung by replacing the rice krispies with sesame seeds now, is it?”

Youngho blinked multiple times, processing before he began to laugh. It was soft at first, disbelieving before divulging into full-blown cackling that Sicheng didn’t even realize he was laughing too. They kept laughing, thinking about the comical face Taeyong made when his chocolate mousse had sesame seeds in them.

When the laughter died down, Youngho sighed in relief and grinned. “Sorry about that. Donghyuck made some comment about you not being honest and I’m used to people being friends with me because I’m famous or they need to for publicity.” He expected Sicheng to be hurt about the fact he suspected him but in this industry, it’s common to feel as if everyone is using them.

Sicheng patted his cheek without thinking “I’m here for you no matter what, Youngho-hyung.”

A beat of silence. Youngho’s face flushed, mouth parting to a smile that’s too intimate for Sicheng. It was soft, loving maybe that he has to look away before realizing what spurred it.

“Thanks, Sicheng.”

His heart almost jumped out of his throat as Youngho hugged him, chin resting on his shoulder. God, he smelled like coffee grounded from the espresso machine from across the block. Not the gasoline black muck they have in the office that Sicheng hates but gets him going for the day. There’s an underlying scent of blueberries and Sicheng lets his nose brush against the soft curls of Youngho’s hair.

They parted reluctantly and didn’t say anything else. There wasn’t anything to say when Sicheng’s heart is up in knots that he just smiled, hoping his feelings aren’t plastered on his face.

 

The day before the new song came out, he didn’t know. Sicheng was too busy with preparations for the test concert to know about the news. The selected audience needed to be given passes, the papers for the venue needed to be signed and he’s meeting with the board of directors to give them a heads up on the possible investments from other sponsors. Taeyong is the one who grabbed him by the arm while he photocopied receipts for the budgeting and pushed him to the corner. The elder looked around, beanie over his head and specs on his face as if he just came back from his trip. Out of his suit, Sicheng suddenly realized-what the hell is Taeyong doing here when he told him he was going back to work next week?

“Hyung, you’re back.” He said, dumbfounded before scrunching his face when he stepped out only for Taeyong to block him.

“You promise not to freak out and do that thing where you withdraw because you don’t know how to vocalize your feelings?”

Sicheng snorted. He thought about it for a while, the bouts of sulking because he had been so attached to Taeyong during the first weeks of work and he didn’t buy him ice cream before shaking his head. Taeyong was the one with the cold shoulder when Sicheng hung out with Yukhei during lunch because they had the same work to do and the times Taeyong flat out ignored him because he ate the coffee jelly in the fridge without leaving him some. “Depends. Are we talking about me or you, hyung?”

Taeyong rolled his eyes at him. “You think you’re so cute when you’re being sassy.”

“Seriously, what is going on?”

Taeyong took a deep breath before pulling Sicheng close, his head on the elder’s chest. It was uncomfortable to bend down but he stilled at the words Taeyong whispered to his ear.

“There’s a dating scandal about Youngho.”

“Oh.” Is his lame response. There’s always going to be fans who like speculating and sasaengs that always knew something was up they resort to stalking. But Sicheng doesn’t know how he’s going to explain himself to his close friend who’s like his older brother that he’s happy people think there’s something between him and Youngho. It’s so shameful to feel that way.

Taeyong sighed then continued. “I mean, Wendy-noona might be beautiful, don’t get me wrong. But they’re just good together! Their personalities match well and you know how Youngho is.”

Hold the phone.

Sicheng’s eyes widened as he whipped his head up to look at Taeyong properly. “What?”

“It’s all over Naver. I hope you don’t think you have no chance with him because of this.” Taeyong’s words are starting to blur into white noise as Sicheng’s mind caught up to what was going on. “Youngho’s been talking about you a lot when we chat. And I know you like him. So please, please don’t be sad.”

“Why would I be sad?” Sicheng said, unsure if it’s his voice shaking or just the world spinning. Probably both because he wanted to vomit from the ugly feeling in his stomach. It’s not helping that Taeyong grabbed his hand before he can bolt because he knew. He knew what’s going on his head and held him as he just stood there. The silence is almost stifling that Sicheng leans his whole weight on the elder. His heart is so heavy, the coffee he drank only making his pulse palpitate and he sucked a deep breath to stop hyperventilating. He felt Taeyong’s lips in his hair to comfort him and he shuffled closer to at least let the other’s warmth wash away the coldness that had overcome his body.

He vaguely felt Taeyong tense up and raised his head to see Youngho. He’s still, eyes guarded as he took in the two of them in the corner embracing. He doesn’t really know which is worse: thinking it was him people thought could get with Youngho or that said man probably is seeing something else in this little hug.

Youngho waved at them half-heartedly before retreating from where he came from.

From over him, Taeyong said “Wow. Can’t believe things can get even more messed up.”

Sicheng shared the sentiment.

 

Sicheng is a professional.

So with his heart still heavy, he stood on the stage to guide Youngho where he should for tonight’s event.

He’s trying to keep his gaze steady as he spoke, trying to stop flinching at the steely stare that greeted him at the entrance. Youngho’s not smiling today, something he doesn’t blame the elder for because when he’s not looking at Sicheng, he has a pleasant expression. But the minute the latter interacted with him, he looked like he swallowed something foul. It’s heartbreaking but Sicheng needed to do his job otherwise he’ll lose all his credibility. And only through his job can he actually talk to Youngho without wanting to jump into the nearest room to hide.

“So, as you can see, there’s going to be a platform raised as you reach the chorus-“ he pointed at where the white eggshell chair was “But then you need to be there before the dancers come so it’ll be approximately-“

“Alright.”

Sicheng pursed his lips, eyeing Youngho from the corner and snapping his head to him when he caught his stare. “Is there a problem?”

Youngho shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets. He’s wearing an all black suit, hair styled artfully messy with strands falling over his eyes that was given a little eyeshadow and eyeliner to make the grey contacts stand out. Faux freckles in white dotted across the bridge of his nose and his lips are touched up with some pink gloss. He looked like a painting that came out from the canvas, untouchable and so, so beautiful that Sicheng gulped down the compliment in his mouth.

“I see….” He trailed off, unsure how to speak to him without sounding defensive. Saying that Taeyong was looking out for him because of the rumors sounded dubious and that it meant nothing implied that they were doing it to mess with him. Besides, if he explained, would it matter? Would Youngho care? “Are you mad at me perhaps?

“Hm. Maybe,” Youngho muttered, mostly to himself as he turned away to stare at the stage. “Today was going to be special.”

This caught Sicheng’s attention. “How so?”

“I was going to dedicate this song but I realized maybe I was being presumptuous,” Youngho’s not looking at him but there’s an emphasis in his words that makes Sicheng feel warm. God, maybe they’re both presumptuous “They’re so prim and borderline workaholic like someone I know except they’re kind enough to put up with me through butchered Chinese. Cute when they ramble about schedules and keeping me in line.”

Sicheng’s heartbeat is pulsing in his ears, all the blood in his body rushing to paint his face red. It’s this unfortunate moment that Donghyuck and Yukhei rushed out from the backstage. They’re yelling in excitement as they looked up at the railings from the overhead seats where Sicheng spied Taeyong as he dumped a box full of red ribbons that cascade over them. Donghyuck gleefully tried to grab some as Yukhei smiled at the falling tendrils.

Youngho hasn’t looked away from him. Not even when there are ribbons that tangle around his head and over Sicheng’s too but the latter is staring back to care.  So he did what was sensible: reaching out to take the ribbons out of Youngho’s hair. He’s careful not to touch his hair lest me messes it up, careful that he doesn’t scratch him by accident too. There’s the weight of his stare that made his fingers shake however that he missed his grip on some of them as they flopped down to his neck. At one point, he had looped a ribbon around his neck and pulled, effectively bringing them closer. Youngho laughed, eyes filled with so much adoration it made Sicheng flush down to his neck.

It’s hard to be professional when he wanted to run his fingers through his hair and pull him down.

But Donghyuck is already yelling that the ribbons are all over the floor while Yukhei brings over the broom to start cleaning up. Sicheng paused when he realized that Taeyong is leaning down the railing with a huge grin, nodding at Youngho as he mouthed ‘Go for it.’ The younger bit his lip, lowering his hands when the last ribbons have been brushed off. Then Youngho’s met his hand halfway, interlacing them and keeping them between them like a sacred vow close to his chest.

Sicheng’s jaw dropped before there’s a brush of lips against his ear when Youngho whispered “Listen to the song. I dedicate it to you.”

“Of course,” he breathed out, breathless from the burst of joy from his chest before he whispered back, squeezing their joined hands “I’ll look forward to it, Youngho-hyung.”

 

(The first time they go out on a date, Sicheng doesn’t know it was one. He assumed it was Youngho having a small fan meet-up in his favorite café for the success of his Chinese debut and wants to give his fans here something too. It’s not until Youngho is beside him and feeding him some strawberry shortcake while drinking a very good espresso for once does it occur to him. Youngho’s not carrying his guitar. The stage is not made while the barista and some patrons are giving them sly looks. Sicheng’s bundled up, flannel jacket and jeans to be unnoticeable while Youngho’s wearing a beanie and a scarf covering the half of his face. They looked silly if it was another person he realized, like they were hiding.

The proverbial light bulb clicked as he stage-whispered “Is this a date?”

“Uh, duh,” Youngho has the audacity to look offended “What did you think it was, Sicheng? A small fan meet?”

Silence. Sicheng made a gesture with his hand as he picked up the fork to stab the cake in front of him. It only reinforced that Youngho had hit the mark front and center.

So he laughed at him. “You’re an even worse workaholic compared to Taeyong-“

Sicheng shuts him up by shoving cake into his mouth, choking him that he can’t talk anymore.

Where his professionalism has gone, he doesn’t know.)


End file.
